


Recuerdos

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La lluvia le trae recuerdos de mejores épocas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos

Los ocasionales relámpagos junto a la lluvia, la cual caía como un suave manto, le daban a la casa de los gritos un aspecto más sobrecogedor que de costumbre.   
A pesar de eso permanecía en silencio.

En días así era obvio que la casa más embrujada de Gran Bretaña tenía pocos visitantes, por no decir ninguno.

Completamente ajeno a la lluvia un perro negro soltó un gemido triste a la casa antes de correr hacia ella. No valía la pena recordar los buenos momentos que pasó junto a sus amigos allí, especialmente cuando iba a acabar con uno de ellos.


End file.
